


Cloud 9

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because AO3 doesn't really have a good way to communicate, I decided to write a drabble for the express purpose of pointing fans of Severus/Harry to a fest I am running.</p><p>I am one of the moderators at <a href="http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/">Snape_Potter</a> and we're posting our 8th annual Snarry-a-Thon on AO3 this year, an entry or two Monday-Friday for the next three weeks.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Snarry_a_Thon16">Snarry-a-Thon16 Collection</a>.</p><p>I hope you find something you enjoy there! THANKS! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Because AO3 doesn't really have a good way to communicate, I decided to write a drabble for the express purpose of pointing fans of Severus/Harry to a fest I am running.
> 
> I am one of the moderators at [Snape_Potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/) and we're posting our 8th annual Snarry-a-Thon on AO3 this year, an entry or two Monday-Friday for the next three weeks.
> 
> [Snarry-a-Thon16 Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Snarry_a_Thon16).
> 
> I hope you find something you enjoy there! THANKS! <3

Spring in his step, Harry practically bounds into his office. He doesn't even blush at the whispers which are loud enough that they are clearly intended to be overheard. 

He pulls off his cloak and Summons a pot of tea.

"The whistling really is over the top, don't you think?" Ron says with a roll of his eyes but his lips twitch into a smile.

"Sorry." 

"I guess this means you and old Snape...." Ron can't seem to bring himself to say the words. 

Harry bursts out laughing. 

"Yeah, me and Snape," he replies, his face split in an irrepressible grin.


End file.
